1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to processing of video signals, and, more particularly, to comb filtering (“combing”).
2. Background Art
A composite video signal is the sum of a luminance (brightness) signal and a chrominance (color) signal. These signals are also referred to as luma and chroma signals, respectively. The frequency ranges of the luma and chroma signals are designed to overlap.
A problem created by overlapping the luma and chroma frequency spectra is that it is difficult to separate them completely. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method to separate the luma and chroma signals with minimal effect on the quality of the incoming signal.